1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and a method of editing video projects, and more particularly, to a video editing device and method for editing video projects concerned with the character of editing methods of timeline and storyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, film-clip persons must use many projectors and clipping facilities to edit several tapes into a video program. Due to the improvement of modern technology, film-clip persons are able to record tape into a memory device of a computer. And by directly using a digital camcorder to record digital film, they can make a video program via a computer video editing software. Thus, it is more convenient and can achieve better effect of film by using computers instead of hardware facilities to edit video programs
Among the present editing software, there is a method of storyboard to edit video programs. Please refer to FIG. 1. An editing user arranges order of a video clip 101, a video clip 103, a video clip 105 and a video clip 107. Moreover, the user inserts a transition effect 111 between the video clip 101 and the video clip 103, and inserts a transition effect 113 between the video clip 105 and the video clip 107 separately. And the transition effect is for showing special transition effect when there happens transition between two video clips. The effect, for example, is achieved by using the method of overlapping two video clips, changing films from top to down and so on.
However, there is a disadvantage to edit video programs by the method of storyboard: only two tracks of video clip and one transition effect can be edited. There is no multi-track editing. The system of editing video program, the method of displaying timeline, can ameliorate the above problem. Please refer to FIG. 2. It shows the illustration of editing scenes of video programs by the method of timeline. A screen 201 in FIG. 2 consists of a timeline 203 and includes multiple tracks: a video track VA, a transition track F/X, a video track VB, an overlay track V1, an overlay track V2, and so on. These tacks are for performing video clips, transition effects, and video clips with an overlay option (such as title information, footnotes, and so on). And the direction of these tracks is along the direction of timeline 203. General speaking, the transition effect of video clips is edited on the transition track F/X. At FIG. 2, it is known that users add a video clip 205, a video clip 208, a video clip with an overlay option 209, a video clip with an overlay option 211, a video clip with an overlay option 213, and a transition effect 207, into the above mentioned tracks and proceed to edit these clips.
As the above mention, multi-track editing can be achieved by editing video programs with the method of timeline. And that causes video program full of more variable effects. However, there is a disadvantage within this method. Please refer to FIG. 3. At FIG. 3, since the length of a video clip 305 is 40 minutes, a transition effect 303, and a video clip with an overlay option 309 will be shrunk and users cannot easily select and edit them by a mouse when displaying all videos in a full screen. At this moment, users have to decrease the unit of the timeline 203 in order to proceed clicking and selecting editing shorter length of video clips, transition effects, or video clips with an overlay option. Therefore, it is known that a user needs to often change the unit of a timeline 203 to edit video programs when there is a long-time video clip in a video program. It is very inconvenient for a user.